Una Sorpresa Inesperada
by Le Confidant
Summary: Edward recibe una sorpresa muy especial para sus dulces dieciséis. EdWin fluff? One-shot.


N/A: Esta historia ya es algo vieja. Fue la primera que escribí en el 2013 y ahora es que decidí traducirla del original en inglés la cual subí en febrero alrededor de la supuesta fecha de cumpleaños de Edward. Este es otro nuevo intento mío de escribir algo dentro del género de romance/fluff. Es una historia alterna al canon de Brotherhood, UA y la línea temporal colinda con la última visita de Ed a Risembul pero antes de su parada en Kanama.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Ed abrió la tapa de ese reloj que lo catalogaba como Alquimista Nacional. Ojos impasibles registraron que ya eran más de las 1930. Cerró la tapa del reloj con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca metálica y lo devolvió a su respectivo lugar, dentro del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones negros. Unas cuantas horas más y ese tres de febrero iba a formar parte del ayer. Ed levantó su mirada al cielo estrellado que lo cobijaba desde hacía ya un par de meses y exhaló profundamente. —Mierda de cumpleaños… — dijo para si mismo con un profundo aire de tristeza.

El rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el campamento y encontró un asiento bastante cómodo en un tronco que yacía cerca de la fogata. No había mucho que hacer en el campamento a esas horas de la noche, así que optó por dejar libre sus pensamientos mientras que su mente quedaba absorta ante las flamas del fuego que bailaban frente a él. Por lo menos la enigmática danza de las lenguas de fuego y los acompañantes crujidos de las maderas le mitigaban sus pensamientos acerca del Día Prometido pero no alcanzaban a aliviar esa intensa melancolía que sentía sobre su día especial. Hoy cumplía sus dieciséis años, y en vez de estar soplando velas y atragantandose con pastel, él se encontraba en el medio de la nada compartiendo sus días con un homúnculo megalomaníaco y dos quimeras sedientas de venganza. Gimió de pura frustración tan sólo pensar en su maldita suerte, pero… a pesar de su situación, él si había recibido un grato «regalo» para sus dulces dieciséis y los pendientes que que el empuñaba con fuerza le recordaban de ello.

_—Ed, espera…_

_Edward ya había agarrado la perilla de la puerta en su mano y estaba a punto de girarla. El «no te vayas» que se escuchó dentro de la habitación hizo que el rubio detuviera el paso, sin embargo, no hizo que se volteara inmediatamente a ver a la figura que le rogaba que no se fuera porque aun seguía molesto con ella. ¿Cómo es que Winry se atreve a poner el futuro de todo un país a sus espaldas? ¿Acaso ella creía tan ciegamente en él? El joven alquimista exhaló su enojo lo mejor que pudo, usando la puerta que tenía de frente como punto de enfoque. Edward dio la media vuelta cuando recobró su compostura y ahora un ámbar intenso contemplaba a un delicado azul zafiro._

_—Yo… —Winry titubeó mientras buscaba las fuerzas para proseguir, —Pues, tu cumples años pronto y esta vez no vas a estar con nosotras para celebrarlo._

_—Si, lo sé, —miró al piso de madera mientras trataba de esconder esa mueca llena de melancolía que acababa de aparecer en su cara. —Habrán más cumpleaños para celebrar. Ahora me tengo que ir—_

_—Es que me he dado cuenta… —la rubia detuvo sus palabras momentáneamente ya que el nudo den su garganta era insoportable, aún así ella batalló con este, porque lo que tenía que confesar al muchacho era mucho más fuerte que la incomodidad que ella sentía._

_Ed la miró lleno de pura confusión ya que no era normal que su mecánica actuara de ese modo con respecto a cosas tan mundanas como lo eran las celebraciones, su cumpleaños seguía siendo un día ordinario como cualquier otro. Winry le tomó por sorpresa cuando ella acortó la distancia entre los dos. Sólo unos cuantos centímetros la separaban del joven más alto. Winry distraídamente se humedeció los labios mientras que sus ojos se posaban en ese rostro que cada vez se tornaba más varonil —y más guapo— con el paso del tiempo._

_—Ed… —fue todo lo que pudo decir sin comenzar a temblar. Atrapó ese rostro entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, hasta que sus labios finalmente se posaron en los del muchacho._

_Los ojos de Edward no pudieron expandirse más aunque así lo quisiera. Winry lo estaba… ¿Besando? En vez de salir corriendo del lugar, el joven alquimista envolvió entre sus brazos disparejos a la muchacha de una forma tan natural que parecía que lo había hecho así infinísimas veces. ¡Dios mío! Su cuerpo era tan cálido que el rubio pensó que iba a derretirse frente a ella. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando la mano derecha de la mecánica le acarició la nuca al punto que sus cabellos se pararon ante la fuerte sensación. Él a su vez reciprocó la electrificante caricia con un pequeño mordisco y delicado tirón del labio inferior de la rubia. El gemido intenso que recibió a cambio de su hazaña hizo que el corazón del muchacho diera un vuelco. Sus labios se separaron momentáneamente, y en ese momento que potencialmente podría cambiarles las vidas, él observó una mirada de desenfreno y determinación que nunca había visto marcadas en el rostro de su amiga de la infancia._

_—Winry…_

_—Bésame más, Ed._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho volvió a atacar su delicada boca, dientes chocando entre si gracias a la inexperiencia. Ella abrió un poco más la boca para darle mejor acceso al alquimista dando así un paso a un beso más apasionado. Ed, en su corta vida, no pudo imaginar que esa manera de besar pudiera sacudir los cimientos de su cuerpo y alma._

_El beso ardiente terminó en jadeos intensos. Winry más enrojecida no podía estar y él sabía muy bien que lucía tan caliente como lo estaba ella. En un movimiento inesperado, la muchacha tomó su mano de carne y hueso entre las suyas mientras que sus ojos zafiros se sumergían en el ámbar de los suyos. Ella vaciló antes de retomar la palabra y el cerebro del rubio tuvo que ordenarle a sus ojos que parpadearan después de escuchar un «quiero hacerlo contigo». ¿Acaso esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad? Inmediatamente Ed obtuvo su respuesta cuando su mano —conjunto a su cuerpo— fueron halados a través de la habitación hasta parar frente a la cama en que él recién se había levantado después que se finalizara la ultima revisión de su automail. Winry aún le tomaba de la mano cuando se sentó en el colchón._

_—¿Winry estás segura de esto?_

_—Si…_

_Su convicción por poco le hace desfallecer. Tragó profundo y se sentó a su lado. Ella le guió la mano hasta sus pechos donde esperó a que él tomara las riendas. Ed deslizó su mano hacia su seno izquierdo el cual apretó con delicadeza logrando que su amiga de la infancia gimiera suavemente de placer ante la sensación. El joven alquimista acalló ese gemido con otro beso. Él comenzó a perderse en ella mientras que a su vez comenzaba a sentir un calor especial naciendo de su ingle. Llego la hora, pensó. Ellos iban a cruzar «esa» línea. Apretó el seno con más fuerza y ella suplicó que continuara, tal como él había soñado. Era… era… no era como él deseaba que esa primera vez sucediera. Removió su mano del seno y se separó de la muchacha._

_—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la rubia entre jadeos. Una mezcla de confusión y rechazo rápidamente se dibujaron en su rostro. —Creía que querías esto también._

_—Si quiero, más de lo que te imaginas, —admitió el joven mientras su mirada se posaba en su ingle donde se encontraba sollozando su virilidad atrapada dentro de su ropa ajustada, —Pero no quiero que sea así, Win._

_—Entonces… ¿por qué no? —el rechazo y las lágrimas ahogaron el resto de sus palabras._

_—Porque no debemos dejarnos llevar por el desenfreno, —abrazó a su mecánica mientras plantaba un beso tierno en el tope de su cabeza, —Y porque tú te mereces mucho más que un momento efímero, —añadió en forma de susurro al oído. Ed escuchó los sollozos de la rubia y trató de consolarla mientras la mecía entre sus brazos. Al par de minutos ella se despegó de su lado._

_—Lo siento— ¡O Dios…! —Admitió con suma mortificación mientras mantenía su mirada fija en los tablones del piso de madera. Cuando por fin se calmó, Winry levantó su mirada y la depositó en el rubio. —Es que yo quería… porque… ¿Que tal si tu—_

_Edward acalló a la joven cuando plantó su dedo índice en sus labios. —Nada malo va a pasar, Win. Tú me ordenaste que regresara sano y salvo. Que regresara con Al después que recobráramos nuestros cuerpos… después que Amestris estuviera fuera de peligro, —sonrió con ternura._

_La joven asintió y un gran alivio recorrió por su cuerpo después de escuchar tales palabras._

_—Entonces no tengas más dudas porque así va a ser, —añadió mientras su sonrisa se transformó en una bien dentuda. —Winry, me tengo que ir._

_Ed se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando allí a la joven mujer que era dueña de su corazón desde el día en que el nació._

—«Ten lista una torta de manzana para nuestro regreso.» ¡Ja! ¿Acaso pude haber sonado más idiota? —Murmuró mentiras recordaba aquel momento.

—¡Vaya chiquillo! ¿Recordando travesuras?

El rubio cayó patas arriba del susto cuando Greed apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué demonios haces husmeando, homúnculo? ¿Acaso uno no puede tener algo de privacidad por estos lados? —Inmediatamente frunció el ceño. —¡Y no me llames chiquillo!

Greed rió a carcajadas. —¡Estás en un bosque, no en un hotel cinco estrellas, chi-qui-llo! Y no estaba husmeando, sólo se tropecé contigo y tus «pensamientos», eso es todo. —El homúnculo terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona que lo decía todo.

Ed se ahogó tras escuchar esas palabras impregnadas con doble sentido. Miró mal al homúnculo… como le gustaría partirle la cara a ese Pecado prepotente por sus estúpidas insinuaciones diminutivas —y por arruinar un momento completamente íntimo para él— pero decidió que no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos con ese charlatán. Se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia su caseta de campaña.

—¡Espero que te hayan dado un buen mantenimiento!

—¡Y a ti que te importa, idiota!

Greed sonrió de oreja a oreja. Como le encantaba fastidiar a ese pobre muchacho. Cruzó los brazos, —Debió haber sido un tremendo regalo de cumpleaños.

El rubio detuvo su marcha y se volteó para ver al homúnculo, su cara reflejaba completa incredulidad. —¿Cómo sabes de mi cumpleaños?

—Je. El príncipe me lo contó y como tu mecánica tardó tanto con tu mantenimiento, pues, uno no tiene que ser un genio para adivinar lo que pasó.

Por unésima vez en esa noche, la cara de Edward tomó un radiante color carmín.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ed! —Greed gritó al rubio mientras este pisoteó su camino hasta llegar a su caseta. Ahora que ya había logrado enfurecer al Mocoso, era hora de fastidiar a sus otros dos subordinados, porque un buen jefe siempre debe dejar saber quién es el que está al mando.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? R&R Gracias por leer. XD


End file.
